Misery Loves Company
by BakuraLOLZ99
Summary: Bakura had planned on going back to Egypt to defeat the Pharaoh in the Memory World, using her past self as a pawn- but that changed when she gave herself to him... Fem! Bakura, Lemons. Geminishipping, slight Tendershipping. Post-series.
1. Crimnal

**A/N:What up? Yes, I'm doing another Geminishipping fan fic... Spirit's of Blood I guess wasn't what people liked... But I think people might like this one, I'm not sure.  
**

**This is b_ased_ on LECHE's Till the Last, Last Lasts, and Twin Last doujinshi. Just thought I'd let you guys know so no one bitch at me abut it. It's not the same, FWI. It's just based. It actually really has nothing to do with it... huh...  
**

**Warning: Violence, language and a very special surprise. *winks* And a girl Bakura.  
**

**I don't own anything!  
**

* * *

**Chapter One: Criminal  
**

Bakura sighed blandly as she appeared back in Egypt, taking in the humid, hot air. "It's good to be back." she said to herself, glancing over the things around her.

Nothing.

Bakura frowned. Dammit. How was she going to find Akefia Touzokuou in the middle of the dessert- wait! What was that noise...?

"You there!" a voice yelled. It was powerful and stern.

Bakura looked back behind her. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of Akefia. What was he doing out here...?

Akefia stared blankly as his horse came closer to the pale woman, demanding sternly, "What is your name, woman?"

A frown crossed Bakura's lips as she stared blankly at her past self. "I don't see how that's any of your business."

Akefia narrowed his cold, grey eyes at the female yami. "Anyone around this area _is my business_." he stated as he hopped off his horse, striding over to Bakura. "Now," he smirked, invading some of Bakura's personal space, "tell me your name."

Bakura stared at the tan Egyptian man, challenging, "Give me one reason why."

Akefia frowned. "Don't test me, woman. I'm guessing by that attitude of yours means you don't know who I am..."

Bakura smirked slightly, stating, "I know perfectly well of whom you are, Akefia Touzokuou. Thief King and the lone survivor of the slaughtering of Kul Elna that was done to create the seven Millennium Items."

Akefia blinked in surprise, before he narrowed his eyes dangerously. "How do you know so much?"

A full smirk came onto the woman's features as she patted Akefia's firm, tan chest. "You'll find out in do time, Akefia."

Akefia frowned, snarling, "What do you mean by that, _woman?_"

"You'll find out in do time, Akefia." Bakura repeated.

Akefia growled in annoyance, making Bakura laugh. "Don't test me, woman..." he growled.

Bakura sighed. "Names Bakura by the way."

"'Bakura'... he repeated.

Bakura smiled slightly. "So, Thief King, where are you headed?"

Akefia blinked at the randomness of the question, stuttering slightly, "Uh..." a smirk crossed Akefia's lips, "If you know so much about me already, then you should know where I am going."

"Of course I do, Akefia," she smirked, "You're going to your so called 'hideout', which actually happens to be Kul Elna. You just came back from a successful raid at a near by village, right?"

Akefia nodded. "Yes, but when aren't my raids successful?" he asked, a smirk adoring his lips.

Bakura rolled her eyes, laughing shortly. "Don't be so cocky, Thief King."

Akefia chuckled, turning away from Bakura, hopping back onto his horse, looking down at Bakura. "You coming, Kura?" he asked slyly as he held out a hand to her.

Bakura raised an eyebrow at the nickname, but did not question it. She carefully took Akefia's hand, yelping in surprise when he picked her up in one swift movement, setting her down in front of him- pouting when she heard him chuckle.

Akefia whipped the rains, his horse speeding off.

Bakura relaxed against Akefia's chest, laying back on him- letting her eyes close in content. Wow. She had really missed the comfort of this warm air. It was much more relaxing than the cold, dry air of Japan...

"What are you thinking?" Akefia asked suddenly.

"Well," Bakura began, a sigh escaping her lips, "I'm thinking about my family, and how much I missed Egypt."

Akefia was silent a moment, thinking it over a minute. "You were born here?" he questioned. "That's surprising. I wouldn't have thought that by the color of your skin..."

"Well, I was born here, but I've lived in Japan most of my life." Bakura said, half lying.

Akefia nodded in understanding. "Oh." was all he said after that. They rode in silence for the rest of the time.

Bakura's eyes snapped open when she felt herself being picked up. Her instincts made her immediately push the man away, only making her drop out of the man's arms and onto the rock hard ground. Bakura groaned, rubbing her butt in slight pain as she stood up. "Dammit." she cursed.

Akefia chuckled.

Bakura stuck her tongue out at him. "Shut up, Akefia!" she yelled at him. After the pain went away she looked at her surroundings, smiling to herself when she saw foggy spirits come out of some of the buildings. They circled around Akefia first- almost greeting him with appreciation- then wearily moving towards Bakura. The spirits hummed happily, circling around Bakura, too.

Akefia watched in awe. _Wow..._ he thought. _They NEVER accept anyone that's not from the village..._ Akefia glanced at Bakura for a long moment, watching her in fascination as she smiled and giggled as the spirits played with her hair. _There's something she's not telling me..._

Bakura smiled over at Akefia. "Jealous they love me more?"

Akefia rolled his eyes as he began walking away. "I'll see you later tonight, Kura. I have personal business to attend to." he said, some spirits trailing behind him. "You can stay in that building over there. It's the only room with a bed- that's my room by the way." he told her, pointing to the biggest building in the village- and the best building left in the village.

Bakura nodded, wearily going into the building he directed her to. She stepped into it, glancing around. The first room was filled with many treasure of all kinds- ranging from clothes to exotic jewels and even foods. Bakura chuckled to herself, whispering, "Wow. I really did have almost everything..."

The second room was the bedroom. The bed looked plush and soft, the red satin sheets bawled up in a mess from not being made earlier before. Pillows, books, pages and bottles were scattered everywhere around the big room. Bakura grimaced. Huh... she really should have cleaned more...

The last room was the kitchen. It really was not anything special. But it was impressive, nonetheless.

Bakura hummed in boredom as she skipped back into the bedroom. She collapsed on the bed, letting out a lazy sigh. Hmm... She had forgotten how comfy this bed was. Much more comfy than her Hikari's spring mattress. Yeah, straw mattresses were WAY comfier.

The pale Yami closed her blood red eyes, letting another sigh escape her lips. She sat back up, taking off her black trench coat and her black converse, throwing them onto the floor with the other trash and sorts. She let herself curl up into the satin sheets, humming happily as she felt Ra set and the cool, night air spread all throughout Egypt.

Bakura couldn't sleep, though. Her mind was on Akefia. _He's dealing with Zorc at the moment. I know it. I remember it._ Bakura thought. _I wonder if Zorc is aware I'm here...?_

Bakura found herself getting out of the straw bed, not caring if she went without her coat in the cold Egyptian night and without her shoes. She stepped out of the building walking only a short ways till she got to an underground sanctuary, walking down the stone steps- she heard voice as she strode down further and further.

Bakura watched from the bottom step as Zorc spoke angrily to Akefia, but he stopped mid-sentence. "Someone else is present with us." he stated.

Akefia looked back, cursing when he saw Bakura standing there. He motioned for her to leave, but Bakura only walked forward.

She walked all the way up onto the Millennium Stone. "Hello, Zorc. It's been awhile, wouldn't you say?"

Akefia raised an eyebrow at the statement. _How...?_

"Yes, it has, Bakura." Zorc answered dully. "I'm surprised to see you here. I'm curious of how you are here..."

"Oh, you know me. I have my ways of getting around here and there. You should know that better than anyone." Bakura said, "I am the one who's kept that worthless soul of yours bound to this world for over 5,000 years now."

Zorc would have frowned if he was able to. If there was one thing he hated other than the Pharaoh, it was Bakura's cockiness. "Don't be so cocky, Bakura. You know well enough that I am stronger than you."

Bakura shrugged, challenging nonchalantly, "Oh? If you're as strong as you say, then why do you need me to keep you alive? Because last time I heard, Ammit and Anubis are still waking, right?"

Zorc would have gridded his teeth in annoyance and irritation, only which in turn increased his anger and impatience with his host.

Bakura smirked. Oh, Zorc might be strong and scary, but he would not hurt her. He wouldn't even if he wanted to.

Akefia stared at her wide eyed; speechless.

"Leave. Now." Zorc growled.

Bakura sighed, shrugging. " Oh, well, okay. I just wanted to talk since all you ever do to me is abuse me..." she said sadly as she walked off the Millennium Stone.

"You, too, Touzokuou." Zorc ordered, "Make sure she's taken car of, too."

Akefia gulped. _Oh no_...


	2. Confrontation

**A/N: Hello! What's up?Um... Well... Tell me how you liked this chapter. I'm pretty happy with it, actually. I like Geminishipping. XD  
**

**Warning: Violence, language and other stuff that I shall not name yet. ;)**

**I don't own anything.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two:** ** Con****frontation **

"Diabound! Attack Slifer!" Akefia commanded.

Diabound hurled for Slifer the Sky Dragon, Slifer doing the exact same thing. Diabound suddenly disappeared, making Atem and Slifer look around frantically.

Atem growled, signaling Slifer to attack Akefia while he was unguarded, but even before Slifer could react- Diabound shot at Slifer, destroying him.

Atem doubled over in agony. "Ah!"

Akefia laughed triumphantly as he watched Atem fall to the ground.

Bakura chuckled, crossing her arms over her chest as she rolled her eyes. Bakura eyes snapped over suddenly when she saw Yugi, Anzu, Joey, and Tristan running over to Atem. Yugi held Atem's hand in his, letting the hurt Pharaoh absorb some of his energy. Bakura growled. "Dammit!"

"Come forth, Winged Dragon of Ra!" Atem called powerfully. Light came out of the dark skies of night, a gold dragon came out of the darkness; Ra let out his powerful roar that echoed all throughout Egypt.

Bakura and Akefia gulped.

"Winged Dragon of Ra! Attack Akefia directly!" Atem ordered.

Light flashed everywhere, and all of it was shot at Akefia. The dead man fell to the ground.

Bakura clenched her fist. "No..." she whispered, her eyes closing sadly, but they suddenly snapped open. "That's right!" Bakura carefully extended her arm out, smirking as she flipped the hour glass over and everything was rewound...

* * *

Bakura carefully walked up the rocky hill, approaching Akefia. The night was pitch black, and no light shown anywhere anymore. Because when the Pharaoh's memories ceased, darkness fell upon the world...

Akefia looked back at her as he slipped the Millennium Puzzle over his head, letting it set against his chest along with the Millennium Ring. "You're the one who did that, right?"

Bakura nodded slowly, saying, "Yes-" she was interrupted when Akefia suddenly picked her up in his arms, swinging her around. "What-?"

Akefia silenced her as he put her onto his horse, climbing in front of her and softly whipping the rains. He rode the horse down the huge hill and he finally whipped the rains full force, riding off fast.

Bakura sighed as she laid back against Akefia's back, closing her eyes.

"Why'd you do it?" Akefia suddenly asked.

Bakura thought a moment, humming softly. "I have my reasons."

Akefia frowned. "How do you know Zorc?"

"He's an old friend of mine," she lied.

"What did you mean by 'I'm the vessel that has kept you bound here for 5,000 years'?"

Bakura sighed. "Why do you have to ask so many questions?"

Akefia shrugged. "I was just curious."

"It's fine," she assured blandly, "I just prefer to keep to myself."

Akefia nodded in understanding. "Oh, okay." Akefia looked up from the ground that he had been looking at, and saw that they had arrived back at Kul Elna, stating, "We're here. Stay in that building this time, Bakura." he jumped off the horse first, helping Bakura off next, setting the small woman down on the ground carefully.

Bakura pouted, sighing. "No promises." she muttered. Like hell she would ever admit that she felt strange being away from her past self. She just did not know why she felt that way...

Akefia frowned. "Then you can't hold me responsible for what might happen if you come down there." he stated before walking away from her and down to the underground building.

Bakura took in a shaky breath at the statement, but she found herself following Akefia, anyway...

Akefia strode down the steps to the underground building with a blank face adoring his face. A smile barely crept upon his face as the foggy, white spirits approached him, just barely moving around the Millennium Puzzle before they moved on abruptly. Akefia raised an eyebrow, but shrugged moving onto the Millennium Stone. Akefia sighed as he sat down on the huge stone, taking the puzzle from around his neck and twirling it in his hands with a disgusted and bored look on his face.

Bakura stared wordlessly at Akefia and the scene before her as dark fog began to surround her Egyptian counterpart.

Akefia sighed again. He knew how this went all too well. Zorc was angry again. Probably because he didn't have _all_ the items. The fog vanished when Akefia set the Millennium Puzzle into the huge stone. The Thief King sighed in boredom, his eyes snapped to the direction in which he heard footsteps approaching him.

In one swift moment, Akefia picked Bakura up by her blue and white striped shirt collar, glaring daggers at her.

_Take care of her._ Zorc had told him.

Akefia's eyes averted to the five small scars on Bakura's stomach that he could see because he had lifted up most of her shirt when he grabbed the collar of it. His cold, grey eyes softened as he set the trembling woman down on the Millennium stone. "What did this?" he asked as he traced his fingers along the deep scars.

"The Millennium Ring." Bakura answered immediately.

Akefia gave her a strange look. "Why?"

"Because I made it do it." she answered, moving under Akefia. "Now would you mind getting off me?" she asked bitterly, trying to shove Akefia off her.

A grin appeared on Akefia's lips as he swiftly pinned Bakura's arms over her head; rendering her helpless. "I want you, Bakura."

Bakura's widened in surprise and almost terror, but she felt the same.

Akefia slowly leaned down, capturing Bakura's lips with his. The kiss was surprisingly soft, and short- only because Bakura gave Akefia a soft shove away from her when he let her hands go.

Bakura slowly got up, getting on her knees in Akefia's lap, wrapping her frail, yet, strong arms around her Egyptian counterpart. "I know what it feels like," she whispered, laying her head on top of Akefia's, "I know what it feels like to be alone. And all you really want is someone to hug and kiss you." she then whispered, "But I'm here for you, Akefia. I always have and always will be."


	3. Toxic

**A/N: Hey! What up? Another new chapter! Tell me what you guys think! I do like this story a lot, actually.  
**

**Warning: Lemon!  
**

**I don't own anything.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Toxic  
**

Bakura carefully wrapped her soft, pink lips around the tip of Akefia's hard cock, sucking ever so slightly on it. She wrapped her arms under Akefia's legs to keep her own self steady, slowly taking his length in her mouth; deep throating his erection.

Akefia moaned softly, putting his hands in Bakura hair.

Bakura hummed in response, making Akefia shudder in pleasure. She then ran her tongue up and down his cock, sucking on the sides sometimes.

Akefia withered under Bakura, dreading the fact that he was so close. Damn it all to hell! He was going to make this last as long as he possibly could. He swiftly flipping Bakura onto her back, trying to work the button on the way too baggy grey pants, but failed horribly.

Bakura grabbed Akefia's hands in hers, gliding them over the button and unhooking them. "That's how, Akefia."

"Oohh." he said, taking the pants off the rest of the way. He licked one of his fingers, barely having it in the pale yami before she cried out, "No! Don't stick that in me! It feel so weird!"

Akefia bit his lip, muttering a sorry, before he pulled out his finger and replaced it with his cock.

"Oh! Mm..!" Bakura moaned as Akefia slid further into her, almost immediately hitting that sweet spot. _I'm so sorry, Ryou_... she thought sadly.

Akefia lifted Bakura's legs onto his shoulders, thrusting deep and harder into her, hitting that bundle of nerves over and over; he loved how the woman's moans sounded as they escaped her soft lips. "Bakura..." he whispered breathlessly, thrusting hard.

Bakura cried out in pleasure. "Ah! Oh... Oh, Akefia...!" she grabbed onto Akefia's shoulders as tight as she possibly could, tears escaping from her eyes. It-it just felt so good... And it killed her that she felt that way. _Please forgive me, Ryou... I'm so sorry..._

Akefia held Bakura in his arms, continuing to thrust faster and hard, moaning quietly when Bakura bit his shoulder.

"Aah! Akefia!" she cried out as she climaxed.

"Mm..." Akefia hummed against Bakura's neck as he released inside her. He let her fall back onto the Millennium Stone, both of them panting hard. Akefia gazed into Bakura's crimson eyes, leaning down and just barely touching her lips before she covered his mouth with her pale hand.

"That's enough for now." she said blandly.

Akefia frowned, only making Bakura smile softly up at him as she got up from under him.

She slowly pulled her underwear and pants back on, teasing Akefia a bit- going back and sitting beside him on the stone. "Zorc isn't going to be happy about this." she stated suddenly, looking down at the floor.

"Why?"

"Because," Bakura looked Akefia straight in the eye, "I know him all too well."

* * *

Bakura watched as Akefia began to turn into sand- it was hard, but it had to be done. She can't afford to love. Now Bakura and Akefia were paying the price.

Bakura held her hand out, the last bit of sand from her lover running through her fingers and hands. "I'm sorry, Akefia..." she whispered. Her head snapped up and she laughed insanely, transporting herself and Atem's sol into the RPG room. "Welcome, Pharaoh. Did you have fun with your friends?"

Atem growled at her. "What are you planning, Bakura?"

Bakura smirked. "The same thing I've been planning for the past 5,000 years."

"Don't play games with me, Bakura! Answer me!"

"Oh, but, Pharaoh, all this has ever been was a game." she smirked wider. "I'd thought you would have gotten the memo by now."

Atem growled again. "Then let us finish this, thief. Once and for all."

Bakura nodded, sitting down at the RPG table. "Then let's begin the new and final game, Pharaoh. Let the best player come out on top... And alive."

* * *

Ryou hesitantly walked into the huge museum. Bakura was gone, and he knew it. Yugi had broke the news to him after they returned from the Memory World. But Ryou had felt the emptiness, anyway.

The museum was deathly silent, and pure blackness filled the place; only one part had light and that just happened to be the RPG table. Ryou gulped nervously as he walked up to the huge, gold table- noticing a little piece of glass sticking out from the top of the huge pile of sand that was on the table. He carefully climbed on the table, extending his am as far as he could, grabbing the little piece of glass and pulling it out.

Light flourished all around Ryou as a misty figure erupted from the confines of the sand. Ryou blinked as he caught sight of his white haired Yami, blinking again to see a white haired man with bronze skin. Ryou wanted to sigh sadly, but didn't want to seem rude.

Akefia looked up at Ryou with a curious, grey gaze. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ryou." Ryou answered immediately, smiling. "Who might you be?"

"I'm Akefia." the Egyptian stated. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go right ahead."

"Might you have any idea where I can find a woman named Bakura?"

Ryou blinked in surprise, looking down sadly. "I wish I knew myself."


	4. Dangerous

**A/N: Hey guys! What up? More chapters! Gotta love it! Tell me what you guys think! :D And try to guess who Bakura will pick. It's pretty obvious, though. -_-  
**

**Warning: Language, Sexual content, stuff like that.  
**

**I own nothing.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Dangerous  
**

Ryou rubbed the back of his head nervously as he let Akefia into his small apartment. "It's not much, I know, but it's better than nothing..." he muttered as he closed the door behind him.

Akefia shrugged, stating blandly, "Better than anything I've ever had."

Ryou smiled slightly. He knew who this Egyptian was. This was Bakura's past self. It seemed strange to Ryou that Akefia was a man, where Bakura was a woman... But who really cared? It didn't matter anymore.

"I miss her." Akefia said suddenly, making Ryou jump in surprise.

Ryou looked down again. "You're not the only one, Akefia."

Akefia gave Ryou a confused look. "What do you mean by that?"

Ryou sigh, explaining with a hurt voice, "I mean is that I loved her, too, Akefia. You're not the only one who misses her."

Akefia blinked a few times in surprise, a frown going onto his thin lips. "Oh." was all he said to the statement.

Ryou quickly searched to switch the subject. "Uh... Well, I'm sure you'd like to change out of those clothes, huh?" Akefia nodded, "Right, well, follow me then..."

Akefia did as he was told, following the white haired boy into a mostly empty room- only a small bed and table with a few objects and figurines on it. Akefia shrugged his red coat off his shoulders, letting Ryou take it from him.

"I'll be back in a moment with some new clothes for you." Ryou told him before heading out of the spare bedroom.

Akefia sighed, walking around the room till he caught sight of a little doll with white hair that was spiked up, wearing a small little striped shirt and grey jeans. He smiled as he picked it up off the small wooden table- a bright light shining in the room. Akefia gasped in absolute shock at the sight he saw when all the light died down. "Bakura?"

The white haired woman groaned in her unconscious state, but stayed perfectly asleep.

Akefia gulped as he approached the transparent form of his lover.

"What happened-" Ryou asked as he entered the room, dropping everything in his hands when he realized who the form of the woman was on the small bed. "How-how?"

Akefia was beyond speechless. "I...I..." was really all he could manage to say at the moment.

Ryou ran over to Bakura's transparent form- his hand surprisingly didn't go through Bakura when he put it onto her forehead.

"Is she alright?"

Ryou shrugged. "I'm not sure. Only time will tell."

Akefia took in a shaky breath.

* * *

"So," Ryou asked as he awkwardly sat on the toilet next to Akefia who was taking a bath, "How do you know Bakura?"

Akefia sighed as he washed his back with a scub brush. "Well, I found her in the dessert after I came back from one of my raids," he explained, "And well, I just brought her back to my home with me. It went on from there."

Ryou smiled slightly. "What was she like with you?"

"Cocky." he answered immediately, making Ryou giggle. A day dreamy smile came onto Akefia's lips as he said softly, "I remember this one time she came in when I was bathing, and she joined me..." he chuckled slightly. "That was one fun time, I'll tell you that. I remember how soft and pale her skin felt against mine as our bodies moved together..."

"You... You mean you two had sex?" Ryou peeped out- betrayal filled his mind.

Akefia nodded. "Oh, gods yes. Way too many times for me to even count."

Ryou took in a shaky breath, trying to swallow down something to take the dryness away from his throat. "Oh... Wonderful."

"Indeed is was." Akefia looked over at Ryou, asking, "What about you?"

Ryou looked at the tanned man with con fusion, asking, "What about me?"

"Did you two ever have sex? You said you loved her, but I wasn't sure if it had ever gotten serious between you two."

"Well... Yes, actually, we did... A few times."

"Oh."

"Yeah..."

* * *

Ryou watched from his open bedroom door over to the spare bedroom where Akefia was laying off the side off the small bed, sleeping beside Bakura's unconscious body. _He really does love her, doesn't he?_ Ryou again tried to rid the dryness from his throat. _Maybe the ring could wake her up...?_

Akefia was surprised that he could hold his lover's hand, at least. That was probably the only thing that had allowed him to sleep that night... But not even that helped him rest, for he only slept about an hour.

So, now here he was. Tired and feeling hopeless.

Is she awake yet?" Ryou asked as he entered the apartment with a few bags of clothes.

"No, not yet." Akefia answered.

"Oh." Ryou sighed in disappointment. "Well, like I said, it will take time. But, on the bright side, I got you new clothes!" he cried cheerfully.

Akefia sighed as he stood up from the floor. "Thanks, Ryou." he thanked the boy as he was given the clothes. He came back a few minutes later with a baggy T-shirts on with equally baggy jeans.

Ryou hummed in satisfaction. "I'm surprised you knew how to get the jeans on..."

"Well, let's say I learned a few things from Bakura when it came to putting on and taking off clothes." Akefia smirked slightly.

The two men both turned over when they heard Bakura groan. They both shot looks at each other before running over to Bakura's side, kneeling next to the woman.

Bakura's eyes suddenly snapped open, scaring the two men out of their skins. She slowly sat up, her eyes immediately on the two men in front of her. "It was you, wasn't it, Ryou?" she asked venomously, pointing a finger at the pale boy, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

Ryou blinked his surprised doe eyes at her in fear. "M-me? What do you mean?"

Bakura stood up quickly, pushing past Akefia and standing right in front of her former lover, holding up the little figurine Ryou had made long ago that looked like Bakura. "This is what I mean, Ryou. This _thing_ is what sent me to the past, it's what caused all this trouble." she growled at him.

Ryou felt his anger boil up, crying out angrily, "Oh, _really?_ Last time I checked, you had a good ole' time back in Egypt! You know, all those times you had sex with someone else!"

Bakura blinked in surprise, as her eyes softened and she looked sadly at him. "I... I..."

Ryou scoffed rudely, pushing past her. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

Bakura looked down to the ground as she heard the front door to the apartment slam, wincing when it did.

Akefia placed a hand on top of the woman's shoulder softly, smiling down at her when she looked up at him.

Bakura glared at him with crimson eyes. "Don't think I don't want to kill you, either." she growled.

Akefia bit his lip nervously as Bakura pushed him back on the couch, glaring daggers down at him as she towered over him.

"So," she said through gridded teeth, "Explain just how you're here."

Akefia shrugged. "I'm not sure. Ryou brought me back somehow, I think."

Bakura looked down again. "Oh."

Akefia stood up, face to face with Bakura. "Can I have you again, Kura?" he asked as he leaned down, their lips so close...

Bakura grabbed Akefia's hand, flipping him over. "Don't even think about it! That's what got us into this mess in the first place!"

Akefia groaned as he stood up, smirking down at Bakura, cupping her cheek in his hand, leaning down again, whispering, "So?"

Bakura growled, going to kick Akefia in his face, only to have a pillow stop her foot. Bakura growled again, "So! I was with Ryou first!"

Akefia sighed, shaking his head, walking closer to Bakura, their bodies pressed against each other. "It doesn't matter to me about that. I claimed you in the past, Bakura. You're mine." again, he leaned down...

Bakura went to punch the Egyptian man, only to have him catch her fist. "Stop treat me like I'm some possession of yours that you got from a raid! That's one thing Ryou did for me! He treated me like a real human being!"

Akefia sighed again. "But we're not human, Bakura. You know that."

Bakura's throat went dry. He was right...

Bakura was broken out of her thoughts when Akefia slammed her down onto the glass coffee table, pinning her hands above her head.

Akefia sent a cheeky smirk down at his prey. "Remember this, Kura?"

Bakura glared up at him, trying to rip herself out of his grip- failing.

Akefia smiled at her, cupping her cheek in his free hand, leaning down and capturing Bakura's lips with his. She tried to resist, but she knew she couldn't. She wanted it, and they both knew it, too.

Akefia parted slightly from Bakura's lips, gasping in surprise when she through herself onto him, connecting their lips with intensity. He wrapped his arms around the small woman's waist, pulling her closer as he used his thumb to force Bakura's mouth open to let his tongue invade her mouth.

Bakura's eyes snapped open, kicking Akefia in the stomach as hard as she could. "YOU, ASSHOLE! You tricked me!"

Akefia coughed weakly.

"From what I just witnessed, he didn't." a new voice said.

Akefia and Bakura both looked to see Ryou staring blankly at them. Their throats went completely dry, their eyes wide in fear as blushes came onto their faces.

* * *

Bakura crossed her legs and arms as she sat next to Akefia on his bed in his little room. Akefia was curled up into a ball, hugging his stomach.

"Do you think Ryou is still mad at us, Kura?" Akefia asked.

Bakura sighed. "I don't think he's exactly 'mad' at us, just irritated. The boy is incapable of getting mad."

Akefia sighed in relief. "That's good, I guess."

Bakura nodded, scooting awkwardly over to Akefia, pausing for a second to ask, "If I come over there with you, do you promise not to try anything? I just want to... Be with you without being molested."

Akefia chuckled, opening his arms wide, pulling her close to him. "I promise." he whispered.

Bakura smiled as she cuddled closer to him. A choice would have to be made, and it was clear on who it was...

The two sat there in silence for the rest of the night in each others arm till they finally fell asleep...


	5. Edge

**A/N: Hey peeps/readers! I think this story is doing pretty damn well. And for some reason I'm watching the new episode of Marik Plays Bloodlines- Part 8... It's fucking hilarious. I love it. Thief-shipping! Darth Leather Tush! Actual Cannibalistic Melvin Ishtar! Waka waka waka. XD  
**

**Warning: Lemons, language and violence.  
**

**Bakura: BakuraLOLZ99 doesn't own anything  
**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Edge  
**

Bakura hesitantly took Akefia's hand into hers as they walked down the sidewalk out of the apartment building. The sun was bright, high in the sky- the sky perfectly blue, no clouds in sight.

Akefia smiled a reassuring smile at her, tightening his grip on her pale, small hand. "It's okay, Kura."

Bakura smiled slightly up at him. "I know, but what if Ryou sees us?"

Akefia shrugged, saying nonchalantly, "Who cares? I think by now Ryou has gotten the clue; he'll get over it soon enough- I promise."

Bakura sighed heavily. "But what if I made the wrong choice? What if he does something irrational?"

Akefia rolled his eyes, leaning down and capturing Bakura's soft lips with his briefly. "You think way too much."

Bakura sighed again, staying silent as she knew it was completely pointless to argue any further...

"GUYS!"

The man and woman both looked over to see the topic of their previous conversation running across the street and over to them. Bakura instinctively broke her hand away from Akefia's, feeling guilt fill her when she saw Akefia's eyes turn a sad grey from the corner of her deep, blood eyes. She looked over to Ryou and smiled slightly at the panting teen. "So, how was hell today?"

Ryou rolled his eyes, continuing to catch his breath for a few minutes. "School was good! How was your day, guys?"

Sexual.

That's how the day had been. Nothing that had went all the way to full on sex, but it was sexual nonetheless.

"Good." Akefia and Bakura said in unison.

"I'm glad!" Ryou smiled brighter at them, going on to add, "Now, let's go back to the apartment so I can finish my schoolwork, and then make dinner for us all."

The two nodded in agreement as they followed the skipping teen.

* * *

"Where you going, Kura?" Akefia asked as he came out of the bathroom, only a towel covering him.

Bakura smiled at him. "I'm going to go talk to Ryou for a bit. I'll be back before you fall asleep." she told him before she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. She slowly made her way to Ryou's room, knocking on the door softly, tapping her foot nervously as she waited.

Ryou opened the door and looked bewildered at his Yami, letting her into his room. "What do you need, Bakura?" the teen asked curiously.

Bakura sighed. "I need to talk to you in private. The soul room, please?"

Ryou nodded slowly as he walked past her and over to the bedside table, pulling out the Millennium Ring, telling her, "Put your hands on it."

Bakura did as she was told, feeling herself being lifted up. She opened her eyes- wait! When had she closed them?- and saw that they were indeed in their soul room. How lovely this place really was. Full of white puffy clouds everywhere!

"So, what did you need to talk to me about?" Ryou asked suddenly.

Bakura rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly as she moved closer to Ryou, shyly pressing their lips together. Ryou froze in shock, staring at Bakura like she had gone crazy after she pulled away. "Ryou... I'm sorry-"

Ryou pressed their lips together before she said anything else. He slowly pushed her down onto the white clouds, their clothes came off slowly as they kissed each other. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked against her neck.

Bakura nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck slowly, whispering breathlessly, "Yes."

Ryou took in a slow breath before slowly entering her; he knew that she hated being prepared from earlier encounters. He put their lips back together as he slowly went deeper and deeper.

Bakura wrapped her arms around Ryou's neck tighter, closing her eyes tight, kissing the small boy back. Damn, it always hurt a lot at first, no matter how much they had sex.

"Are you alright?" Ryou asked in a hushed voice, stopping his movements.

Bakura nodded, wrapping her arms around Ryou's neck tighter. "I'm fine, Ryou... You can start moving now." she assured him, moving her hips a little against the others.

Ryou took a deep breath in hesitation before he finally began a slow pace in and out of his Yami. Their lips crashed together furious when the Hikari picked up his pace, feeling himself lose all self control that he had once had.

Bakura gave out soundless moans as the white haired boy pound furiously into her, giving no mercy for the ex-thief. "Ah... Ah... Ry-Ryou...!" she moaned against Ryou's lips.

* * *

Bakura cautiously tiptoed into the small guess bedroom she shared with Akefia, peeping in through a crack in the door, sighing when she noticed that the Egyptian was asleep. The woman carefully tiptoed past the articles of random things that were scattered all over the dark room, carefully getting under the thin, white blankets with the sleeping man- who turned around to face her in his unconscious state, instinctively wrapping his strong, tan arms around the almost naked woman, who only wore a thin tank top with her undergarments.

Bakura nearly jumped out of her skin when Akefia nuzzled his head into her neck, humming softly. The shocked woman relaxed, cuddling closer to the sleeping Egyptian, laying her head on top of his, his head moving down to her chest where her heart beat began to even out.

"Don't go to sleep, Bakura. I want to play with you for a little." the supposedly 'sleeping' man whispered seductively.

Bakura rolled her eyes. "Not tonight, Akefia. I'm tired, can we sleep, please?"

Akefia whined, kissing Bakura's clothed chest. "But I'm not tired! You can make me exhausted, though..." he smirked against the woman's chest.

Bakura sighed in frustration. "Maybe tomorrow when Ryou is at school, okay?"

Akefia smirked widely, laying his head back down on Bakura's chest with a satisfied sigh. "Okay, my little Kura~!"

Bakura slumped back down onto the bed, face palming.


	6. Ohhhhh noooo

The administrators are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be loosing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.


End file.
